


Deny Me, Degrade Me, Desecrate Me

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Boss Bitch and Gang Bang (aka BethRio smut) [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Large Breasts, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Omorashi, One Night Stands, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, because beth does have big ones hoo boy, jokingly tho bc rio is def not an actual slut shamer, not intense noncon just putting up a front of denial but really being please do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-04 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: "Are you serious?" She'd heard about some bizarre kinks from Annie, but this one might take the cake.Rio almost leered at her, reaching into his holster and pulling out a familiar gun. Even in this trashy bathroom lighting, the gleam caught her eye, sent her heart pulsing like a jackhammer. "Oh, I'm deadly serious..." Rio purred, striding closer until he had her backed up against the sink. His heated breath was right against her ear, but the temperature didn't match the tone. "If you let a drop out before I say you can, I'll blow your fuckin' brains out."She pulled away just enough to glare at him, hissing. "I've had four kids! I pee when I sneeze!"Those shoulders rolled in a shrug, so infuriatingly casual even as icy metal pressed against her temple. "Then I guess you better not sneeze then."((Aka Beth screws Rio in the bathroom for a second time, but this time he has some new rules in mind. She can't believe she's letting herself agree to this. She can't believe she's actuallyenjoying it.))





	Deny Me, Degrade Me, Desecrate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can write all kinds of femslash smut and be fine but I was blushing like a tomato writing this. What the hell? c': That's why this took me so long to post. Do you know when I started this? Right after I saw the episode where they screwed in the bathroom, earlier than April 15th. And it took me until now to find the nerve to finish the wip and post it. I could have been on time for a fandom/ship for once in my life but here I am, late af again haha. (I'm also a slow turtle who took a break from the show a few episodes later, so I haven't actually finished season 2. Don't spoil me if there are inaccuracies in this please because I want to get back around to watching it.)
> 
> Anyway I've been rooting for Beth and Rio to bang hard since season 1 so Thank You Show Writers. But as hot as that was my gremlin brain and its kinks weren't satisfied so you all on ao3 get this mess. It's a lot. I think this is the filthiest fic I've written in my life. There's not even a plot or much setup beyond 'They've both been drinking and they're horny'. Hopefully it pleases somebody and that Rio's dialogue isn't too stupid because my memory's hazy on just how 'Gangster' he talks.
> 
> This was a fun writing exercise though, definitely shoved me way out of my comfort zone! Also I hope the tags are accurate, it's a weird mix of non-con but not really actually they just don't say what they mean. They're both on board I promise. Beth may find it a little weird but if she actually didn't wanna do it she'd put up more of a fight and Rio would back off right then.

She wasn't drunk.   
  
She didn't _get sloppy, _not in public. She could hold her liquor just as well as the man in the seat next to her. She could hold a negotiation. A conversation, a little flirtation-  
  
_Good God _she could not hold her liquor for _another damn minute_.  
  
She'd gone from warm and perfectly content to double twisting her legs on the bar seat in what felt like the span of about five minutes. She stared at the floor, momentarily tuning her conversation partner out and attempting to calculate how to climb down from her perch without falling. The jabbing pressure in her nether region didn't seem content to wait that long, and with a huff of breath she untangled her legs and hopped to her feet, muttering that she'd return in a moment.   
  
Music, chatter and the clinking of glasses accompanied her as she began the trek, equal parts comforting and disorienting as they swam in and out of her hearing. She placed one foot in front of the other, the picture of focus as she kept watch on her red heels and the steadily swaying scenery. _Shit,_ how had she let it get this urgent? It had just seemed to hit all at once!  
  
Or had she simply been distracted by the handsome devil she was trying to keep pace with?  
  
The door had opened with ease when she'd fumbled with the handle, _thank God_. Bouncing on her heels for a moment, she tried to regain her composure, only to feel a presence nudging up against her as she stepped through the threshold.   
  
"So, we're really doin' this now then? Gotta say, didn't see you as the type to wanna fuck in a bathroom _twice._ "  
  
She didn't turn around, taking the moment to let her eyes roll back in her head. A sigh escaped her lips. "What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"Hey now, I was jus' followin' _you, _baby girl."  
  
"Did I _ask _you to follow me?"

"Maybe not with your _mouth, _but those pretty lips have been moaning for me all night, haven't they?" Rio chuckled, letting one finger brush her outer thigh, pointedly avoiding the area he was talking about. Like he needed to feel it. Her panties had been ruined an hour ago, gently shuffling on that seat trying to find some friction. "You've been undressin' me with your eyes the whole time we've been talkin'. I gotta admit, I feel a lil' bit objectified."  
  
"Lock the door, but turn around. There's... _business_ I need to attend to first."  
  
"Thought _I _was the only business you were supposed to be invested in. You can deal with your shit later, can't you sweetheart?" With a heavy huff from Rio, the lock clicked, and she stepped away, already hooking her fingers into her skirt's waistband. All of this back-and-forth had only made her antsier, every sentence accompanied by throbbing aches that left her fighting to maintain control. But she was finally in here, and as soon as she finished, she'd be ready to-  
  
Hands suddenly clasped over her own, fingers snaking around her wrists and tugging them around to rest against her lower back. Her heart rate sped, and after a single moment of freezing up she started to tug, whipping her head around to stare at her captor.   
  
_"What_ are you _doing?_ I said I needed to-"  
  
"And_ I said_ you ain't going to, but you ain't much of a listener, are you?" Rio huffed, grabbing her hair_ just so _while he yanked her closer. "Then again, guess I should be used to _your bullheaded crap_ by now." The sting in her scalp only heightened her annoyance, but there was admittedly a tinge of satisfaction to that. He was right, she wasn't going to listen to his every order. She hadn't so far, and she had no plans of giving in now.  
  
Jerking her arms free, she stepped back and crossed them over her chest, noting the way his gaze immediately traveled there. "I'm not playing along with your little _freakshow _until you tell me _what the hell _this is about."  
  
"Aw, but Princess..." And there was that pet name, cooed so easily off the tongue even while the gleam in his eyes was so much darker. "I thought you _liked _me bein' spontaneous. I thought you liked getting your _damn thirsty rocks off _to havin' _your life_ in _my hands._"  
  
He only smirked at the clenching of her jaw, and damnit, she hated him. She hated that he was right. She knew it, _he_ knew it, so was there really any point in pretending?  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she murmured, glancing him up and down.   
  
"Aww sweetheart, don't worry. It's a simple task. I just want you to hold it, unless I tell you otherwise. Capishe?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, or grimace in disgust. Her eyebrows shot up as she stared at him. "Are you serious?" She'd heard about some bizarre kinks from Annie (that girl almost seemed to _delight_ in bringing up the weirdest shit possible during their late night conversations, including one video she wished she could scrub from her memory), but this one might take the cake.  
  
Rio almost leered at her, reaching into his holster and pulling out a familiar gun. Even in this trashy bathroom lighting, the gleam caught her eye, sent her heart pulsing like a jackhammer. "Oh, I'm deadly serious..." Rio purred, striding closer until he had her backed up against the sink. His heated breath was right against her ear, but the temperature didn't match the tone. "If you let _a drop_ out before I say you can, I'll blow your fuckin' brains out."  
  
She pulled away just enough to glare at him, hissing. "I've had four kids! I pee when I sneeze!"  
  
Those shoulders rolled in a shrug, so infuriatingly casual even as icy metal pressed against her temple. "Then I guess you better not sneeze then."  
  
His chuckling always made her think of hyenas. Sneering laughter and white smiles, even as they stripped their prey or scavenged for bones.   
  
With hyenas, the female was the alpha. _She_ was the alpha bitch.  
  
The rock-hard dick teasing at her crotch, their pelvises pressing together, seemed to think otherwise. The way she gasped and bit back a moan, squeezing her thighs shut against _a tidal wave, _thought otherwise. Goddamn it, she could barely think about showing Rio who the boss was. She could barely stay in control of her own body, shuddering as he ran a taunting hand along her swollen abdomen.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Fuck it. She would concede for now. Let him have his whims, ride him until he was done and she was senseless. She could be the boss bitch another night. Another night, with him bent over while she slammed into him with a strap-on, hard and heavy and-  
  
"Fine." She hissed her affirmation through a sharp inhale. "That's fine, whatever. Just be quick about it, for God's sake..."   
  
"I'll take my sweet time if I fuckin' want to." Rio mused, setting the gun on the sink counter while he began undoing his belt. As soon as it was off, he snapped it, the sound of the two halves hitting seeming to come from every wall at once. She couldn't help but bite her lip. How many evenings had she fantasized about that lashing at her skin? The sound, the sting, the red marks blooming afterwards, leaving her skin warm and sensitive and-   
  
The belt had been tossed to the floor a minute ago, and she'd opened her eyes from her fantasies to find him pressed up against her again, his hands gripping her hips and her skirt nudged up out of the way. When her gaze dared to travel downwards, she'd nearly groaned at the sight before her. That groan became real moments later, crawling out of her throat as Rio began shifting, his teeth finding their way to her earlobe.   
  
"Oh _God..."_ She bit into her knuckles, chest heaving as his shaft rutted along her slit again. Rubbing and rubbing, but never entering, until she could barely distinguish whether her lips were throbbing from arousal or the sheer amount of liquid in her bladder. The growing slick soaking into cloth wasn't helping.  
  
"Hey, put that hand to better use." Rio grunted, briefly freeing her left side from his bruising grip in order to tug her wrist. "I wanna hear you." As another gasp fell from her lips, her fingers found themselves grasping, her arm eventually looping around his neck. Her other hand reached back to grip the sink counter, the firm surface the only sense of stability she could find amongst her overwhelmed senses. They'd barely done anything yet, and her head already felt like it was spinning. "That's a good girl..." Rio whispered, his freed hand returning to her hip, only to grasp at the edge of her top and rip it upwards. 

Her stomach burned, the air hitting exposed skin doing nothing to extinguish the blazing trails his hands were leaving with every rough caress. Desperate clawing, kneading at skin, tracing her ribs and then her breast bone. Her breath was coming faster, her back arching to give him better access as he unhooked her bra and let the puppies free from their cages.   
  
_God,_ since when had she ever begun to think of herself with phrases like _that?_ She wondered, the briefest distraction flitting through what was left of her consciousness. Too much of Annie was rubbing off on her.   
  
Any thoughts of her sister, _thankfully,_ fled from her skull the moment his mouth found its target. Her left breast was enveloped by warmth and wetness, pleasant tingling fizzing through her nerves as his tongue swirled around. His tongue traced her areola, mapping every inch of it before moving in towards her nipple, flicking and lavishing the sensitive nub until it pricked back at him. Her eyes slipped closed with another moan, reveling in the sensation while his hands kept themselves busy investigating her right breast. Rio may not play fair in everything, but he sure knew how to keep things even when it came to sex. He was nothing if not thorough, and he actually_ listened_ to the hints she gave, shifting this way and that to pay attention to whichever spots she indicated when she writhed under him.   
  
Dean had never done that. Dean hadn't known what to do with her chest even when she'd shoved them in his damn face. They were just something to dopily stare at, or grab with the same fumbling hesitance of a twelve-year old boy.  
  
As Rio switched the positions of his hands and mouth, she found her next shiver came with a wince, holding her breath momentarily. The tingling throbs were good, _too good,_ shooting down to join her still aching point of arousal below. And that throbbing heat was _agonizingly_ similar to the rest of the throbbing down there, as her next sharp inhale reminded her when his teeth scraped her nipple. "Rio!" she hissed with a panicked glare, nudging him off of her for long enough to cross her legs.   
  
Rio responded by pressing up even closer, leaning over her until she was pinned against the counter, his hands resting on either side of her. "Did I say we could fuckin' stop?" he growled, and if she didn't know the difference between this look and the looks he'd given her before all of this, she would have been scared. She probably should have been scared now, a little voice reminded her, but she wasn't. She wasn't scared when he snapped for her to open her mouth, or when the barrel of his gun found its way inside, pressing just shy of the point where she might have gagged. In fact, she only breathed harder through her nose, a flush winding its way up her chest and neck to bloom across her face. "Maybe that'll keep you from whinin'." he scoffed, and she groaned her consent around the cold metal, the sharp, bitter taste flooding her tongue.  
  
There was a very good chance it was loaded. He had threatened to blow her brains out, after all. He never made empty threats.  
  
That thrill only seemed to make her wetter, slick slowly leaking out from her sopping panties to begin coating her inner thighs. The fear seemed to come hand-in-hand, nagging her shuddering bladder with stronger and stronger urges to leak right there, self-preservation screaming at her to void and run.

Her tongue traced the barrel's edge, and she stared directly into his eyes as her painted lips stayed closed around it, pulling it in deeper. Her heart was blasting in her chest, and it skipped a beat as he reached down, his free hand shoving her thighs apart and slipping inside her waistband. His thumb found her clitoris, pressing once, more firmly than necessary, and if she hadn't been braced under his weight, she would have jumped. Her cry was strangled by the metal, and so were the others that followed as he abandoned her clit, his fingers slipping back down to explore her dripping folds. Every momement was making her see stars, his calloused hands alternating between gentle teases that had her whining for more, and rough, dominant manhandling, making sure she knew he could work her however harshly he pleased, drawing gasp after groan after muffled shriek from her.   
  
She felt like she was suffocating, nearly delirious. Tears blurred her vision until she had to squeeze her eyes shut, she couldn't seem to get enough air through her nose no matter how frantically she breathed, and saliva was filling her mouth until she felt like she would choke on it, leaking out around her lips and the gun to drip down her chin. The waves of pleasure were dizzying, each stronger than the last, making her knees go weak as he curled and pumped his fingers, finally resuming a gentler rubbing of her clit with his thumb.   
  
_Oh God... Oh God, I'm going to..._  
  
She was rapidly approaching that point, all of the sensations wracking her body until she felt like she was going to spill over. But that was the problem, she realized with a wave of horror, torn between the satisfaction running through her and the newfound grip of anxiety in her chest. Every rush of feeling was bringing a rush of something else to the forefront, and it was becoming so strong that she could actually feel it overtaking the other. Every press of his hand brought fresh pulses, pain starting between her legs and shooting through her abdomen. She'd been distracted from her needs for a while, but now it was almost the only thing she could think about. Every drop of pee inside of her seemed ready to burst out, sloshing around whenever she shifted her hips, aching and burning at the very edge as she tried to clench up her muscles around his fingers. Every spasm down there worsened the feeling, until she was outright _panting_ into the gun, one hand frantically clutching at his wrist and the other lunging for his shoulder. Her voice was raising in pitch with every stifled shout, begging, _pleading_ for him to let up for a moment.  
  
In a show of mercy, he finally let her jerk his hand out of her and away, and he removed the gun from her mouth, her saliva clinging to it in strands. "What the hell is your problem, bitch?" Rio huffed, wiping off his fingers with the edge of her skirt. "I thought we were startin' to have some fun over here..."   
  
She fought to swallow against her own ragged breathing and the impending high threatening her senses. "_We have to stop!_" she gasped out, her voice throaty. She let a hand comb through her mussed up hair, tightened her grip on a fistful as she stared at him. He was glistening with sweat and flushed already, and she didn't dare look lower than his shirt, lest she lose her common sense. Like she _had_ any common sense, seeing as she was in here with him, doing this in the first place. She blinked back the tears in her eyes, tried to breathe and ignore the fact that her entire body was on fire. "If you... If you keep doing that, I'm going to..." She gulped, trying to swallow the mortification that was written all over her face. What point of her life was she in, that she was in this situation and about to say such a thing? It was _ridiculous_._  
_

"Spit it out, sweetheart." Rio sighed absently, toying with the gun in his hand. "Before I stick this back in."  
  
She decided to focus on his neck tattoos instead of his face, tracing the patterns with her gaze while she took a deep breath. "If you make me orgasm, I'm going to piss myself." she whispered, her trembling legs pressing together at the knees. Whether that was to help her hold it or just keep her upright was anyone's guess.  
  
He was enjoying this, that was obvious. Of course, he ate it up anytime she had to bow down to him, he relished it just as much as when she tested him, or even came out on top. But right now, he was drinking in every inch of her shaking form and blushing face, a shit-eating grin splitting his features. He finally set the gun back down on the counter, reaching over to twirl her hair around his finger, cracked knuckles brushing her cheek. She leaned into it, sighing softly.   
  
In that same breath, Rio started shaking. His muscular shoulders shuddered, his chest heaved, and he had to duck his head, his entire body convulsing with what she now realized was silent, barely-contained laughter. Within moments it had begun to bubble up and out, his soft chuckling and then outright amused cackling filling the small space, jeering at her from every echoing wall. When he finally let the noise die down, he sighed and looked back at her, wiping a feigned tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No you're not." Three words, spoken with a grin and an exhale.

"I'm _serious,_ Rio." she insisted, gritting her teeth. While she supposed she appreciated his faith in her, his disbelief that she couldn't do this, it wasn't a joke. And it certainly wasn't funny.  
  
"So am I." He stepped closer, his hand landing on her neck before she could move. He didn't dare squeeze, of course, he just let it rest there, fingers idly drumming against the sides, massaging the skin. His smile was almost serene as he stared at her, pressing their foreheads together and letting his other hand drift from her hair to cup her face. His quickened breath was meeting her own, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "I told you, you're not gonna fuckin' piss yourself."  
  
"I will if-"  
  
His grip tightened for the briefest moment, just enough to startle her into silence, conserving her breath. He relaxed his hand. "You _won't, _ because you're not gonna cum either." he chuckled. "Now, I'm gonna let go of you, 'n' _ when I do, _ you're gonna turn around, _bend over,_ and show me that pretty little ass of yours."  
  
When he released her as promised and stepped back, she straightened up, glaring at him. She was going to get him back for this. All of it. Rolling her eyes, she took her shoes off and tossed them across the room, then turned around. She let her panties drop to the floor and bent over, flipping her skirt up and out of the way before bracing herself against the sink and spreading her legs. She wanted nothing more than to shove them back together as her abdomen screamed its disappoval. She took a good, long look at the wreck of a woman in the mirror. Her drunken stare was the _least_ messy thing about her right now.

"If you go inside me,_ I swear to God_ I'm going to-"  
  
_"Hold it,_ babygirl." Rio ordered, ever nonchalant as he gripped her hips and positioned himself, idly rubbing the tip against her lips. That alone sent a spark up her spine, and she inhaled through her nose, closing her eyes. She just had to concentrate. Ignore everything else, and concentrate.   
  
When he entered her, she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out, had to fight the impulse to roll her hips back to meet him. After all of these years, never getting what she wanted, never having her needs met. And then there was _Rio._ Rio, filling up every inch of her, making her inner walls _sing._ Rio, who didn't treat her as an empty vessel, or a fragile doll who could barely be touched without breaking. He played _rough,_ because he knew she could take it, could dish it right back out at him. He knew how to pull noises from her that she didn't even know she could _make,_ could unravel her thread by thread so that when she knit herself back together, she was a new woman.  
  
She felt complete when he was inside her, stretched and dripping and warm, and she found herself groaning every time he pulled out. She wanted to _ keep him there_, and him taking that from her felt like the _cruelest _ taunt, leaving her barren and wanting. '_Please_', she wanted to beg him. But that was the opposite of what she needed to do, and she tried to maintain her focus even as the haze of lust threatened to cloud her senses. Every wave was bringing her closer and closer to the edge, her toes curling against the tile floor and her ears beginning to ring.  
  
She tried to gain control over her frantic breathing. She tried to think of something else. Anything else.  
  
Dean's hideous orgasm whines. Amber Dooley. That hellish spring break where all four of the kids had a stomach bug. Just the thought of that made her nauseous.  
  
Usually. This time, none of the revolting things she could conjure up were distracting enough to kill her arousal. If anything, it was just growing stronger, with one of Rio's hands leaving her thigh to climb up her back, his body melding closer to her until she could almost feel his heartbeat. _  
_

Her bladder spasmed, _hard_, and she swore aloud, ducking her head. She'd never had to go this badly in her life. She wanted to squirm around, grab herself,_ anything_, but she couldn't, because Rio was holding her hostage here, breaking down her resilience with every slam and predatory grunt. She wanted to cry, or maybe scream. **  
**   
God, she could see the toilet _right there _next to them. Every thrust was pushing deeper, a heavy sensation pressing up against her bladder until all she could feel was throbbing pressure, until every hitch in her breath was more from the increasing urgency than the pleasure.  
  
Or maybe the urgency_ was _the pleasure. God, she didn't know anymore... Everything was so sensitive that the feelings kept blending into each other. One moment she was clenching not to piss herself and the next she was clenching to feel his dick sliding through her. One moment she was shuddering from his hot breath on her neck, the next because his hand was massaging her abdomen. His balls were swinging like a pendulum now, an unceasing rhythm as they slapped against her clit with every time their hips met. She was so drenched with cum now that they would stick to her for an extra second or so, prolonging that moment before they began their descent. Every jolt there sent electricity surging through her nerves, made her organs pulse and squeeze.  
  
"Damn you're fuckin' tight. Let's see if you can go any tighter, yeah?" Rio sneered, reaching past her to turn the sink handle. Dripping, slow and steady. Only for a moment, then it was a pattering trickle, splattering against the grungy, cracked porcelain in uneven bursts.   
  
"Oh God... Oh _my fucking God_..."  
  
Too much, this was too damn much. Every inch of her abdomen was screaming, pulsing, every part of her was tingling, and he was still thrusting. In and out, in and out, harder and slower and _faster _and oh _dear lord _she was _so close._ So close to coming and even closer to _pissing all over herself_.

She could actually feel her peehole clenching up with every damn thrust, uselessly trying to hold the flood at bay until her eyes were brimming with tears and her entire body was shaking, her breath coming fast and shallow and each inhale only making her stomach feel more swollen, __that much_ _closer to-  
  
"Fuck, _please_..." Her voice was reduced to somewhere between a moan and a whimper. "Please, I can't... _Oh fuck_, I can't wait any longer!" She was gasping now, trying in vain to clench up and squirm in whatever ways she was able, her knuckles white and clutching onto the sink. "Oh God _please_, it's gonna come out, I-I'm gonna-" She could feel it right on the edge, tingling _so strongly_, and all she wanted to do was _give in_, finally let go of all this pain and pressure...   
  
"Are you really gonna piss all over the floor like a _dog__?_" Rio growled in her ear, not stopping his movements. The sounds of skin-on-skin and their own pants and groans filled the room. "Do I need to get you a fuckin' collar or somethin'?"   
  
That was it. That sent her over the edge.  
  
It was all spilling over, everything, and she couldn't gain a shred of control over herself. She was a helpless victim, chained in his powerful grip and subject to his whims. He thrusted harder, slamming his swollen, throbbing cock as deeply into her as he could, and she nearly shrieked his name as her body convulsed. Warmth and pleasure swam through her in shivering waves, her vision speckling and her legs shaking so badly he had to hold her up. She couldn't find breath in her lungs, and he didn't give her the chance to try, still humping her in search of his own release.

Instead, her bladder began to release, the floodgates opening the second her orgasm had started to die down. She couldn't stop it, couldn't find the strength to get any of those muscles to work. They felt numb and weak, still sensitive from everything they'd gone through, and she was left to feel the bizarre sensation of her urine shooting out of her. She didn't have to push, it just started rushing out, hot and wet and hissing with every spasm. Every thrust of Rio's seemed to make it spill out faster, and she moaned again, her face flooding with heat and eyelids fluttering closed.   
  
This was _humiliating_. It was disgusting, degrading. She felt like an animal, pissing on the floor with him fucking her like a rabbit in heat. She could hear it splattering onto the tile and drenching the panties lying at her feet, smell the vapor filling the air. She was sure some of it was getting on his genitals. Not that he cared, apparently, because he was grunting compliments to her the entire time amidst his ragged gasps, grabbing her until she bruised.  
  
It was _the greatest high _she'd had in her life. The unbridled _relief_ after all of that torment had her on the verge of blacking out, her head spinning twice as fast as it had during her orgasm. Exhaustion filled her body until she felt like she was melting, softer moans and whines slipping from her lips as she kept peeing, the torrent spilling from her with no signs of stopping.   
  
"You __filthy bitch__, you're _enjoying _this..." Rio hissed, although it almost bordered on a laugh as he brought his arms around to hug her against him. She could only giggle back, too out of her mind to think of anything else.  
  
He was close, she could tell. He was almost frantically determined now, huffing and shoving himself into her with a second wind of energy. And as her accident finally trickled to a stop, she realized that she was too. As overstimulated as she was, everything almost __hurt,_ _but that only made her more desperate, rocking her hips back into him with half-babbled prayers and moans of his name. How had her full bladder seemed to heighten everything? She could swear she felt everything so much more _deeply_ this time, every bit of stimuli resonating inside her with a tingling she'd never experienced before. Her clit, her walls, her g-spot, every inch of her was on_ complete overload,_ and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She came again before he did, shoving her fist in her mouth to avoid screeching loudly enough that the bar staff would bust down the door. And when he finally shuddered against her, praises spilling from his lips and his warmth filling her, she found herself stifling a howl again, the sensation hitting her so quickly she could barely react.   
  
It was _beyond_ overwhelming, and her vision went completely white, the wild girl in the mirror disappearing. She was vaguely aware of her grip slipping off of the sink and her ears losing all sound.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, squinting at the harsh, flickering flourescents on the ceiling, Rio's shadow was leaning over her. She reached up towards the strange cold on her forehead, only to find his hand and a wad of wet paper towel. He put his other hand on her chest the moment she tried to move, chuckling.   
  
"Woah now, easy there Boss Bitch. Sit there a minute. I'm not about to lift your ass back up again if you fall."  
  
Grimacing, she stayed where she was, glancing around. They were still in the bathroom, but she was sitting on the toilet now. They were both still only clothed from the waist up. Her puddle was still on the floor, and she couldn't tell if Rio was worried or amused. "What happened?" she murmured, burying her face in her hands and rubbing at her throbbing temples.   
  
"You blacked out for about a minute there. I'm guessin' that husband o' yours couldn't count past one, 'ey?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow. She would have given him a dirty look if it wasn't true.  
  
_"God..."_ she groaned, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. It was easier than staring at him. "Did you at least finish?"  
  
"Even if I didn't, I think you've given me enough material to last a while." Rio purred, and if she had any strength left in her limbs, she would've slapped him. "_Trust me_, baby girl, you did good..." His free hand found her hair again, twirling different strands in silence for a few minutes. She let him, focusing on steadying her breathing and maintaining her newfound consciousness. God. Fainted during sex. In a public bathroom. After pissing herself. Annie and Ruby would have a fucking_ field day_. She'd have to take this to her grave.  
  
"We never speak of this."  
  
"What, you think I'm some kinda blabbermouth?" His lips found their way to her jawline, brushing her skin with featherlight touches. "You know I don't snitch." He pulled away then, tilting her head so that she would look into his eyes. "I wouldn't blame _you _for talking about this though."  
  
"In your fucking dreams."  
  
"I dunno, seemed like you had a pretty good time, yeah? You can pretend you're some pillow princess, but you're a filthy fuckin' horndog..." He only laughed as her face blazed red, and he ducked away when she shoved his makeshift coldcloth off of her head and stood up, her hand on the wall to support herself. 

"Shut up!" It wasn't a convincing snarl, more of a yelp, and she glared at the floor as she stomped towards the towel dispenser, snatching fistfuls and taking them to the sink. She was in the middle of scrubbing her legs down when she saw his reflection in the mirror. There he was standing, leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, that stupid bite of his lip. Infuriating.  
  
Attractive as hell.  
  
"I'd watch how you speak to your master if I was you, 'ey?" he murmured, admiring the view one last time before he shook his head, stepping away to find his discarded clothing. "It was a cute trick, but a bitch's gotta learn to _behave._ Next time, I'm gonna have to punish you for disobedience."  
  
She swallowed down the heart that had leapt into her throat, taking her time throwing her wad of towels and the panties away and washing her hands. When she felt she was adequately composed, she stepped past him to grab her shoes, casting him little more than a disinterested glance. "And how do you know I won't bite back?"   
  
"Simple." Buckling his belt with a click, he ran one hand over his buzzed haircut, the other resting in his pocket. His eyes never left her. "You'd never bite the hand that feeds you."   
  
"You know firsthand that isn't true." she countered. "I've bitten you before. Push me, and I can take your fingers off."  
  
Rio only smiled. "I ain't afraid of takin' risks. Nothin' more thrilling than tryin' to tame a wolf. What's that book? 'Call o' the Wild' or some shit?"  
  
"'_White Fang._' 'Call of the Wild' is about a tame dog who _becomes_ a wolf."  
  
"Right, right..." Silence fell between them as they took turns checking themselves in the mirror. It was irritating, how easily everything about Rio fell back into place. He looked just as calm and put together as he had when they'd first sat down at the bar. In contrast, despite doing everything in her power to clean up and fix her hair and clothes, blotting away the sweat and letting her blush die down, she felt like it was going to be obvious to anyone within a mile radius what she'd just done.  
  
She hadn't been this nervous the first time. But then again, it had all happened so fast and been so _satisfying,_ she'd barely thought about it. She'd been busy basking in the afterglow, ignoring Dean for the car ride home. Which was fair, given how he'd ignored her for that entire night, had hardly even _noticed_ how long she'd been gone from the table.  
  
This time, it was different. Because it wasn't just a single incident, a fluke or fleeting impulse. This _meant something._ It meant she was serious. It meant _they_ were serious. They were_ really _doing this.  
  
And that was_ terrifying_.  
  
It was _thrilling_. It was _powerful_.  
  
"You'd better get outta here, sweetheart." Rio unlocked the door, waiting to open it until she turned back around. "Gotta snag a few hours while ya' can, 'cuz it's gonna be a big day at work tomorrow. I'll be expectin' top performance."  
  
"I'm used to running on late nights and no sleep. I can handle it."  
  
"That's what I like to hear, Boss Bitch." Rio purred, stepping out of the way as she strode past him. She didn't look back. She didn't look anywhere but forwards as she left the bar, fighting to keep her walk straight and her demeanour steady. She'd take an Uber home, of course, she wasn't enough of a dipshit to drive drunk. But that was fine. Rio would find a way to get her car back in the driveway before Dean woke up. Hotwire it or something.   
  
She _was_ the Boss Bitch. She could have it all. The homelife, the husband doing the housework, her day job, her real job, and her nightlife. The man she'd married and the man she wanted. She could manage all of it, because she was the_ queen of_ _the goddamn world_.   
  
To think such a confidence boost would come from degrading herself in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! If you'd like, feel free to leave a comment (anon is welcome too) or a kudos, I love to hear from you all!


End file.
